The WereBeast
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Ash and the gang have started on a new adventure. But weird things begin to happen, expectantly around Ash. What's happening to Ash? Is Isshu doomed? Have I lost my marbles? Most of these will be answered. Some Pearlshipping.
1. Ch 0 We're on our way to Isshu

Ch. 0 We're on our way to Isshu

**I have created another story. Don't worry fans. I'll still be continuing my other stories.**

A curtain black hair boy is having a party after he concurred the Sinnoh league. He and his partner, a yellow mouse named Pikachu, were having punch near the punch bowl when a blue hair girl and her blue penguin came up to them. "Hey Ash." The coordinator said to the champion. "What are you going to next?"

The boy, known as Ash, replied. "I don't really know, Dawn. I was thinking about you and I trying out the Jhoto frontier and contests." Then she got a marvelous idea. "Hey, why don't we go to the Isshu region instead." Dawn said. The champion looked at her funny. "Isshu?" He asked. She became angry. "You mean you don't know about Isshu?" Dawn asked. The boy shocked his head in a 'no' position.(I don't really know how to answer those kinds of questions.) She sighed then said. "Isshu is the most high-tech region ever. Its there where most of our technology comes from. It's also know as being the contest country, and I heard that they have a speller league too." Then the ravine hair boy became excited and eager.

"Forget Jhoto. We're going to Isshu." Ash yelled then everybody else looked at him. He began to blush when he notice all the people were looking at him. "Sorry everyone." He said embarrassed.

"So, your going to Isshu." A familiar voice said. Ash and Dawn looked to find the voice when a tall tan man appeared. "Brock." They said in union. After the shock, the teenager (Ash) asked. "Yeah. How come you want to know?" "Because I know you two aren't that good of a chief." Brock said. "That and you want to meet all the pretty girls." Dawn added, which was true too.

"So your coming with us?" Ash asked. "You betcha." The breeder replied.

"Yeah it will be like Sinnoh again." Dawn said in agreement. Then they laughed together. Then Ash remembered something. "Guys." Ash said. The other two stopped laughing. "I need to tell my mother about this before we get set." Ash continued. "That's okay Ash." Dawn said. "I need to call my mom."

(With Ash.)

After he told her what he was going to do, she said. "Oh, Ash. Your growing up so fast." Then Delia said. "I hope you have a safe journey. And don't forget to change your you-know-whats." "Mom!" Ash yelled in embarrassment,

"Well you should get back to your friends and get packing." Delia said. Then he was off.

(With Dawn.)

She used the Pokegear the gang got from Lyra and her nerdy friend. (I can't spell his name.) After she explained what she was going to do, her mother said. "That's great dear. But I have to say that if you don't be careful." "Why's that mom?" Dawn asked. "Because I know how you always get into trouble." Johanna said. "Mom!" Dawn said in embarrassment. "Bye dear." Dawn's mom said. "Bye mom." Dawn said. "Piplup." Her partner said. Then she closed the screen.

Then they went to meet with Ash and Brock.

(With the whole gang.)

Ash had already met up with Brock when Dawn came into the picture. "Well. How was it with your mom?" Brock asked. "She was fine and being a mom. Nothing out of the ordinary." Dawn said. "Same here." Ash said.

"Well we should get packing." Brock said. "Packing for what?" A gray hair man asked. Along with him was a boy with a sect book and a red hair girl. "Hi professor Oak. We were talking about packing for our travel to Isshu." Ash said. "Isshu you say. That's interesting. Because I have a package for the professor of Isshu." Prof. Oak said. "We could deliver it to the professor while we're there." Ash said. "I'd though you say that so I've already bong it." The man said as he gave the champion the box.

Then the Pokemon researcher/ assistants left. Then Ash yelled. "All right, we're on our way to Isshu." (I included the title of the chapter in there.)

The next day after the party. Ash and the gang left his house and took a boat to Isshu. (Besides Air travel, boats are the only way to get to Isshu.)

(Chicago Isshu.) (Yes I used a real city but only for this village.)

"Dan, how do you know IT will come here?" A young, annoyed man with ravine hair asked another boy with crimson hair. They were staying in a small house outside their home town. The crimson hair boy, know as Dan, said. "Because it hasn't been sighted anywhere else. So it has to be here Shinji." He looked at the boy now know as Shinji. "Besides I have a feeling that IT will be here."

Shinji shighed then hope that the creature they were talking about will be easy to kill. But knowing their luck, probably not.

**What is ahead for Ash, Dawn and Brock? What does my ocs have to do with the story? And what is it?**

**All these questions and more will be answered. Til' next time.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace out.  
**


	2. Ch 1 A Party goes Ari

Ch. 1 A Party goes Ari

**I do not own Pokemon. I do own Shinji, Dan and Chicago.**

Ash and the gang has gotten off the ship to Isshu. Dawn breath in and out. "Wow. Is this the same feeling you two got when you were travailing in other areas?" Dawn asked them. "Yeah. It is invigorating." Ash said. "Hey Brock, where are we?" He looked around it didn't look like they were in a big city. "This is Chicago. It's a small town where Prof. Araragi lives. Remember we said we were going to drop off the box prof. Oak gave us." Brock said. "Oh yeah. That." Ash said. Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock sweatdropped.

After looking around they asked someone where the lab is. "Prof. Araragi's lab is over there." A civilian said then pointed to a very big house across the street. "That's the lab." Dawn said. "Yeah. She loves to over do things." The civilian said. "SHE!" Brock said as smoke came out of his nose. Then he ran into the building. Ash and Dawn walked over to the building. "I hope this won't be like the orange islands." Ash said. "What happen there?" Dawn asked. "Brock stayed at Prof. Ivy's and me and my friend Misty traveled with a new guy. When we got back to my place Brock was helping my mom. He never said why he left the professor. And when any of us said her name he would go into fetal position." Ash said. "So how did you do in the orange league?" Dawn changed the subject. "I won the whole thing. I even won a trophy." Ash gloated.

When they entered the building they saw Brock being carried away by Crogunk. Then a woman with dark blond hair in a weird style wearing a lab coat walked up to the two."Hi. I'm professor Araragi. How may I help you?" She asked. She sounded sweet and genital. "We're here to give you this package. Prof. Oak sent us." Ash said. Then he handed her the box. She opened the box and grabbed a gold and silver Pokeball. "What? The GS ball I thought it was back in Jhoto." Ash complained.

"Ash what's the GS ball? Is it that gold and silver ball?" Dawn asked. "Yes. It's the reason I ever went to the orange league and Jhoto. I thought Kert was trying to open it?" Ash asked his own question. "Kert did find a way to open it but decided Oak was the one to open it. But Sammy used his old moves to send it to me to open it in case it was something that would destroy his lab." Prof. Araragi said. Then she pressed the release button on it. It opened to reveal... nothing. Nothing came out of the Pokeball. "Ah man I'd hope there was something in there." Ash complained. "Don't worry I'm going to analyze it to see if it's a device that can capture rare and or unusual Pokemon. Why don't you guys stay here. I have extra rooms and its New Years eve ." She said.

"Really New Years eve? I haven't notice the time flying by so fast." Dawn said. "No need to worry Dawn. I've never took track of the time when we're traveling." Ash said. "Right now it's time to party!" He yelled as he exited the lab. "You're friend is sure excited." The professor said. "Yeah. It's one of the many traits of Ash." Dawn said.

(During the party.)

Ash was having fun eating and playing the mini games parties have. He decided to ketch up to the gang once it was getting close to new years.

Brock tried to ask girls out but Crogunk always took him away.

Dawn was having fun with Piplup. After the games she decided to ketch up with the rest of the gang.

(With the gang.)

"Hey." Dawn said as they ganged up. "So how's the party?" "Fun." Ash said. "I was stabbed the whole time." Brock said. "Oh look. It's almost time." Dawn said.

(With my ocs.)

"It's going to arrive." Dan said as he geared up. They were loading up weapons that looked like guns. They also wear black. Black shirt, black pants, black back-packs, and even black shoes. "Let's get going before it strikes." Shinji said.

(Back with the gang.)

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6." The crowd said. "5, 4." Dawn and Brock said. "3, 2, 1!" Ash yelled. "Happy New Years!" They all yelled. Suddenly Ash had a strange feeling of pain in his gut. "Ash are you okay?" Dawn asked. (Aw she cares.) "Yeah. I'm going back to the lab." Ash said, holding back the pain. "But the party just begun." Dawn said.

"I'm sorry." Ash said as he ran back. "Ash." Dawn said sadly. She never felt this sad except when she first herd the bed time story every kid knew. "Don't worry. He's probably sleepy." Brock said. (To know the story read A Bed Tim Story.)

(With Dan and Shinji.)

"It's here." Dan said. "And it's going to hit the town square." "Lets hurry." Shinji said. And with that they ran faster.

(At the square.)

Just as the New year's party really kicked off, a monster started to attack the place. People screamed as they ran away from the monster. Dawn and Brock were the first people to be attack. They covered their heads with their arms. But before the creature could even attack them, they were protected by these strangers. "Huh." Dawn said as they remove their arms.

"Who are you?" She asked her saviors. "Just people here to protect people like you." Dan said. Then they hit the creatures with lightning. Apparently the lightning came from the strangers' weapons. After they stopped shooting the creature began to crawl.

Dawn and Brock couldn't tell what as the creature. All they saw was that it had black fur and a little red in some area's. (I'm going to tell you what it is. But you probably know by now. And no it's not my own Pokemon that I made up.) The creature got up and ran away. But it grabbed a lady before it completely disappeared. "Let's go." Shinji said. Then the strangers ran after the monster.

"Brock didn't that creature look like a Zoroark?" Dawn asked. "I don't know." Brock said. (This is a hint, hint.)

(With the creature.)

After it ate the lady hole it had a gigantic headache suddenly a mind over run the creature's instincts. 'How did this to me?' The creature asked himself then he remember something. 'It must had to happen then. Well at least I have a body.' The mind thought.

"IT must be here somewhere." Shinji said in the distance. "Better get back to the lab. I don't want to become fresh meat." The creature said in fine English. Then it left. "Aw it escaped." Dan said.

(Near Araragi's lab.)

The creature stopped near a window then looked at the moon. 'I bet it this only happens at full moons.' The creature thought. Then it disappeared.

(With Dawn and Brock.)

"Pikachu." Pikachu said sadly. "Piplup." Piplup said sadly. "I know you didn't defend us from that monster. But its okay as long as where alive." Dawn said. Pikachu and Piplup were on her shoulders. Then something hit her. "Brock. The creature was running in this direction right?" Dawn asked. "Yeah." Brock said. "Well Ash and prof. Araragi are still at the lab. And the lab is this way." Dawn said. Then they ran to the lab.

"Hello. Is everything alright?" The professor asked. "Did a monster attack you?" Brock asked. "No." She said. "But you better check your rooms if you want to find Ash." They entered their room and fond Ash fast asleep. They sigh in relief. "I'm beat. After a day like this. I just want to go to bed." Dawn said. And they did. But what they didn't notice was Ash was out cold.

**Ash: You keep getting me in weird things like this.**

**Aura: Yeah. I'm probably going to write a prequel to this after I'm done with this.**

**Ash: Oh no.**

**Aura: Oh yes.**

**Ash and Aura: AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace out.**


	3. Ch 2

Ch. 2 The Beast Strikes Again

**Sorry It's short.**

After a weird night the gang decided to take on the road. "So which way to the first contest or Gym?" Ash asked. "Well there's a contest in Fanasta town." Brock said. "And it's only a few days walk." Brock then said. "But your gym badge is a couple miles further in Kanna City." "That's okay. I can wait." Ash said. "So what's the problem?" He asked. "Well we don't have enough money to resupply our food." Brock said. "Which means we'll have to get jobs."

The gang stopped. "What?" Dawn and Ash asked. "What about the money I won at the league?" Ash asked. "We spent it at the new years party." Brock said. They sweatdropped.

That evening Ash had more food than usually. "Ash? What's with the sudden attire increasing?" Dawn asked. "I don't know?" He replied. "Maybe it has to do when we were in Crow City." Ash said. "Don't remind me of that day. We're still paying on that bill." Dawn said.

"Right now lets hit the hey before Ash eats all our food." Brock joked.

That night the creature appeared near the camp site. 'There they are.' The creature thought. 'Now to... No I won't eat them. I bet I can find some Pokemon to eat and maybe a passing by stander.' Then it ran further into the woods. I was able to eat a Pidey and a Ferit. 'I must find a cure for this. There's not many Pokemon to eat and I don't want to eat those humans. People would get suspicious.' The creature thought. Then it disappeared. But before it did it looked at the moon. 'At least those morons aren't here.' The creature thought.

(With Dan and Shinji.)

"We're lost." Dan said. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't left our Pokenav back at our house." Shinji said. "And it seems IT has disappeared again." Shinji said as he looked at the monitor that tracked the creature. "I just hope we can find our way to a city or town." Dan said. Shinji agreed.

**Ash is crying over the money.**

**Ash:We're as poor as Team Rocket.**

**Aura: Don't worry. I'll get you jobs.**

**This scares Ash.**

**Ash: Maybe we can do something else. Battle trainers is one thing.**

**Aura: I don't want other people to be poor so your getting a job.**

**Ash: No!**

**Aura: AuraPearl44 doesn't own anythng.**

**Both(After Ash stopped crying. lol.): AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	4. Ch 3 What Cure?

Ch. 3 What Cure?

The gang had finally reached Fanasta town. Dawn and Ash yeahs. "Now to find jobs." Brock said. Suddenly a black lady ran into them. "HEY WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING!" She yelled. Ash got up. "YOU RAN INTO US!" Ash yelled back. "Ash calm down." Dawn said. "Who are you?" Dawn asked the mysterious girl. "I'm Iris and this is Kibago." Iris said. Then her dragon type popped out of her hair. Dawn fainted when she look a closer look. "Is your friend okay?" Iris asked. "Yeah. Your hair just scared her." Ash said. "Well good bye." She said as she fled. "That's one weird girl." Ash said.

"So when's the contest?" Ash asked. "Tomorrow." Brock said. "Good cause I don't want Dawn to worry about time." Ash said. Then they picked Dawn up and looked for jobs. They fond none and were disappoint. "Now how are we going to get more supplies?" Dawn asked. "I don't know." Ash said. Then he noticed a booth. He entered it to find an old woman.

"Hi. Are you looking for help? Me and my friends are looking for jobs to raise money. Right now we're broke." Ash said. "I saw this and have to say no." She said. "How come?" Ash yelled. "Because what you have is dangerous." She said. "What?" Ash said. "It'd be better if I talked to him." She said. "Who's him?" Ash asked. Then the woman played a tune on a black flute. It's design was different than normal black flutes.

Ash fainted then got back up in an instates. "What's going on?" Ash asked. Then he saw her face. "Who the hell are you?" Ash asked. "I am Arista the VII. My ancestor Arista took a look on you and discovered your ability." Arista said. "Oh yeah. Her. It's been like over a million years since I first met her." Ash said. "As I expected you are the Ash my ancestor discovered." Arista said. "I know about the curse." She continued. "So, all my children are cursed by it." Ash said.

"No. The one were you turn into a monster." She said. "Oh that. Yeah. I had an encounter in Sinnoh and now I'm turning into it." Ash said. "The only cure for the curse is 4 simple items." She said. Ash got out a notepad. (Old type.) "First you need ten steal guiders. Second you need 6 crates of raw meat. Third you need 2 pieces of Maanu liquidized. And finally, the most rarest of all, a piece of blue hair. Real. Not that dye stuff." She said. "You must have theses items before the year is up or you'll be like this forever." Then he put the notepad away in his bag.

This scarred Ash. "But these idiots are after me, not to mention I have no idea when I turn back into the monster. I think it's full moons." Ash said. "You are correct. Every full moon you'll be able to control the body and you will be the monster. But when it's not the full moon. The monster will control you at night and make you feed at a enormous level." She said. "I already eat a lot." Ash said. "And could you tell me who those idiots are?" Ash asked. "They are hunters. The rarest of hunters. The hunt down the creature you turn into and the wild ones." She said. "So that's why they're are few of those creatures." Ash said.

"Yes. And you are wondering why Arceus made them." She said. "Wow your right." Ash said. "Arceus tried to forget you when you were first gone by making more Pokemon and that creature. But something went wrong and the creature is like this." She said. "Wow." Ash said. "But be warned. The creature is most venerable in the stomach." She warned. 'I wish I knew that before when I was battling it.' Ash thought. "And don't worry. I'll keep your idealize. And your a legendary secret hidden." She said. Ash was a little shocked but snapped out of it. "Thanks." He said.

"Before you go I have to return your mind back to normal." Aritia said. "Aw man." Ash said. Then she played the flute's song backwards. "Who? What? Where? Why?" Ash asked as he regained consciousness. Then he remembered what he was doing. "Are you sure you won't hire me." Ash asked. "Positive. But I will give you some money." She said. Then she gave Ash 10,000 Ps. "Wow. Thanks." Ash said then he left the tent. "Good luck kid." She said.

Once Ash was outside he noticed it was closing to evening. "So Ash did you get a job." Dawn asked. "No but I got the next best thing. The woman in there gave me 10,000 Ps." Ash said. "Great. Now we can go to the Pokemon center." Brock said. Then they walked over to the center.

Once they entered Brock eminently ran over to the nurse. She looked like Nurse Joy but different. "Hello my dear. I am Brock and can I have your name?" Brock asked. "I'm Nurse Joly." She said. "You just made my heart joly." Brock said. Then Crogunk poisoned him. "Now my body hurts." Brock said. Then Crogunk took him away while laughing. Dawn and Ash sweatdropped.

Then they walked over to the counter. "Hi. I'm Ash Ketchem." Ash said. "And I'm Dawn." Dawn said. "I would like to registered for the Isshu league." Ash said. "And I would like to enter the Grand Festival." Dawn said. "I'm sorry but we don't have the Grand Festival any more. But we do have the League." Joly said. "What no contests but this is suppose to be Contest region." Dawn said. "You must have had our old flier. We use to be called that but when contest became scare we dropped it. Now we have musicals." Joly said. "So much for my contest dream." Dawn said. "Don't worry you can still travel with me." Ash said. "That's true." Dawn said, feeling happier.

Then Ash gave Nurse Joly his Pokedex. "It seems you haven't have your Pokedex updated. No worry when I register you I will also update your Pokedex." Joly said. "Thanks." Ash said. Then the clock rang. "It's time for bed." Nurse Joly said. Then they entered their rooms and went to bed.

(That night.)

The creature was running to find a steel factory or a meat place. Then it came across a otter like water Pokemon. 'What is that?' The creature thought. "Mijiu." It said. 'I don't have time to deal with this.' It thought. "Go away." It said. "Mijiu. Mijiu." It said. Then the creature got out a Pokeball. "If I capture you will you please leave me alone." It said. The water type nodded. Then it used shadow ball then throw the Pokeball. It blinked a few times then it stopped. 'Man will my other self be surprised. I still can't believe he only took Gible and Pikachu with him. What a moron.' The creature thought. Then it's stomach growled. 'Great eating someone will probably take the rest of my time. Stupid new Pokemon.' It thought. Then it chased down a man.

"What... what are you?" It asked. Then Dan and Shiji appeared. 'Not these clowns again. Their as bad as Team Rocket.' It thought. "No you die." Dan said. Then the creature used Hydro Pump. The ocs blasted off. The creature laughed inside as it grabbed the man and shoved it down it's throught. 'This would be easier if I was bigger.' It thought. Once it was done it noticed it was time to leave. It ran to the center then disappeared. But before it did it looked at the moon

**Well, my oc has a goal now. Sorry this is so late.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	5. Ch 4 It's the End

ch. 4

**Sorry it's so late.**

Ash woke up earily and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. 'I feel funny.' Ash thought then he noticed another Pokeball on his belt. "Go." Ash called out. Then the water type popped out. "Who are you?" Ash asked then he got out his Pokedex. "Mijumaru. The water otter." It said. "How did I get you?" Ash asked. Then the creature looked at him like Bayleaf always did. "Mijiu." It said. "Well it's always good to have a water type." Ash said. Then he return the Pokemon. 'Still I would like to know where I got this Mijumaru.' Ash thought. Then he exited the bathroom.

Dawn and Brock woke up at the same time. "Hey Ash I heard someone leave." Dawn said. "Well I went out and caught a Mijumaru. Pretty cool." Ash lied. "I heard they were the starters and are very rare to see in the wild." Brock said. "Well I guess I'm lucky." Ash said.

(Outside their window.)

"Here that. The twerp caught a rare Pokemon." James said. "Yeah. And if we do our numbers right we'll earn another promotion." Meowth said. Yes. The boss weirdly said they were suddenly promoted even though they didn't do anything right. They got fully black uniforms and a raise. They suddenly snickered.

(Back inside.)

"I'm still upset that there's no more contests here." Dawn said. "Don't worry. Why don't we go to the gym?" Ash asked. "Good plan." Brock said. Then they packed up.

When they walked outside Mijiumaru popped out it's pokeball. "Not another chikarita." Ash said. Dawn was confused. "When Misty was travelling with us Ash catch a Chikarita. It quickly fell in love with him. But do to this love Chikarita became kind-of annoying." Brock said. "Wow. A Pokemon that falls in love with a human. That's old school." Dawn said. "So it happened in the past." Ash said. "Yeah. But it was weird. Even now it's even weirder." Dawn said.

Suddenly Gible popped out of his ball. "Gible stop tring to eat my head." Ash said as he pulled Gible off his head. "Ash why don't you send Gible back. He already prefected Draco Metor." Dawn said. "Because Gible needs more experense." Ash said. Dawn and Brock sighed. They began to walk away when suddenly they were in a pit trap. "What happened?" Dawn asked. Then they looked up and saw the three idiots. "Team Rocket!" They yelled. Then the team grabbed Gible and Mijiumaru. "Give them back." Ash yelled. "Sorry but finder keepers." Jessie said. Then Ash climbed out of the pit. "Wow. He got really good at climbing." James said. "Gible Draco Metor." Ash yelled. "What?" The trio yelled.

Then Gible released a huge amount of energy. This blasted Team Rocket away while pushed Ash into the building. The rest of the gang climbed out. "Ash that was foulish. You know you'd get hurt." Dawn said. Then she helped him up. "Sorry. I was just in the mood." Ash said. "Ash don't lie." Dawn said. "I'm telling the truth." Ash yelled. "Both of you calm down. We're still safe. That's all that matters." Brock said. "Yeah sorry." Dawn said. Ash just walked away. "Now that's weird." Dawn said.

Then he returned Mijiumaru and Gible. "Ash forgive me. I was just worried." Dawn said. "I forgive you." Ash said coldly. Then he walked off. "Stop acting weird." Dawn said. Then they walked off.

(A few hours later.)

They finnaly reached Kanna City. But it was late. "Dart I was sure we'd were able to get to the gym." Ash said. "Ash don't worry. You'll get your battle tomorrow." Brock said. Ash groaned.

(That night.)

Since it wasn't a full moon the creature didn't show. But Ash got up and walked to the kitchen. He soon ate a vast cantaty of food. Much more than when he normally eats. Once he ate all the food he went back to bed.

(The next morning.)

Nurse Joly cheacked the food suppily and scream. This scream woke everybody except Ash. Dawn and Brock ran to the kitchen. "What happened my lovely?" Brock asked. "Someone ate all our food." Joly said. "That's weird." Dawn said. Then they went back to their room. Ash finnaly woke up. When he got up they noticed his stomich looked like a six month pernagent woman. "Ash did you eat all the food?" Dawn asked angrely. "No." Ash agreed. Then he looked at his gut. "I don't remember eating." Ash said. Dawn was super angry at him. "I swear. I have no idea. Why don't we go to the gym." Ash said. This calmed things down.

When they reached the gym it looked like a resterant. "Brock are you sure this is the place?" Ash asked. "Yeah. Who ever thought of this liked cooking." Brock said. Then they went inside. Suddenly one of the waiters ran up to Ash. He had green hair and no white in his eyes. "OMG. You're Ash Ketchem." The guy said. "Uhm... Who are you?" Ash asked. "I'm sorry. I'm Dento. Me and my brothers ruin this place." He said. Then two more waiters arrived. "So I challenge you to a battle." Ash said. "Good a trainer." The blue hair guy said. Then a battle areana appeared.

"You may chose two of us to battle." The red hair guy said. "Wait there are three gym leaders?" Ash asked. "Yes." Dento said. "Well I chose you and you." Ash pointed to the blue hair guy and Dento. "I'm Koon. I'll be your first challage. Go Hiyappu." He said. It was a blue mokey. Ash kecked it out. "Hiyappu. The sea mokey." It said. On the sidelines. "Go Ash. Go. Fight fight fight fight." Dawn said in her chearing costum. "Go Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu jumped off his sholders. "Use thunder." Ash commanded. Pikachu did and the mokey jumped. Pikachu was able to direct the thunder and hit the object. Soon it fell to the ground in uncousios. "Hiyappu is unable the winner is Ash." The refee said who was on the high obversation deck with everyone else.

Soon Dento replaced Koon. "Go Yappanu." Dento said. Ash scanned it. "Yappanu. The tree mokey." It said. "Uh oh. Ash doesn't have any Pokemon good agaist grass." Dawn said. "Wonder what he'll do next?" Brock wonder. "Go Mijimaru." Ash command. Dawn and Brock fell anime style. "Ash that's a terrible idea." Dawn yelled after she got back up. "Just trust me." Ash said. He scanned the Pokemon's moves. "Use tackle." Ash command. "Bult seed." Dent said. It hit Mijimaru hard. "Use bultseeds again." He said. "Use your shell to bonce it." The creature was able to bonce the bults back at the tree mokey. It hit it hard. "Use shell blade." Ash commanded. It hit the mokey so hard. The Yappanu became uncousios. "The winner is Ash." The refee said.

"Yes." Ash said in excitment. "Here is the tri-force Badge." Dento offered Ash. Ash grabbed the weird metal and posed with it while saying. "Alright I got the tri-force badge." Dawn, Brock, Piplup and Pikachu cheered.

...

Dento pleaded to go with Ash. But he said they had enough. This confused his two friends. But they shocked it off, and were on the road again.

**I'm sorry to say, but since Black and White had showed up and I've lost interest in this I will not be continuing this. Maybe if you want to, I may allow you to continue this. I'm sorry.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


End file.
